


Une histoire de magazine

by Lainaecen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainaecen/pseuds/Lainaecen
Summary: Un magazine affirme que Madara Uchiwa est en couple avec le Hokage...
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna





	Une histoire de magazine

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne pense pas avoir géré aussi bien que je ne l’aurais voulu, la dynamique entre les différentes réactions mais ça me paraît acceptable comme ça.  
> La BD se lit de gauche à droite.

**Author's Note:**

> Aux amis étranger, le magazine est une parodie d’Entrevue, un magazine people et faits divers avec une femme nue sur toutes les couverture. J’ai remplacé "Entrevue" par le doux nom de “Entrecul" ce qui est tout de même bien plus vendeur ! :P


End file.
